


Tryna chase that feeling, erase that ceiling

by limitlessrose (shinealightrose)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, But not to everyone just Yangyang, Cousins Johnhyuckyang, Explicit Sexual Context, Gratuitous Taeil Thighs, M/M, Secret Relationship, See Notes for further warnings, fake not dating, side johnny/doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/limitlessrose
Summary: “So, you want me to let Johnny invite us over and we pretend… what? That we haven’t been dating for the last two years? That sounds like fun.”or,that au where Donghyuck and Taeil are dating but half his family thinks he just went through a major breakup and his cousin is determined to cheer him up.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Tryna chase that feeling, erase that ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Thigh-fucking, and other good stuff. 
> 
> **This fic contains some Internalized Homophobia, but only because Donghyuck is afraid of what his mother will say if he brings home a guy, but he can't read the room and didn't know she would absolutely be cool with it. 
> 
> Needless to say, this is a Work of Fiction. Any reference to the named characters comes purely out of the goodness of my own imagination.

“Hey, everybody. This is my friend, Taeil.”

Johnny’s voice has always had a keen sense of ominous timing, that’s what Donghyuck thinks now, has always thought, but will definitely not in the future, because after tonight Johnny is a dead man.

Johnny moves out of the doorway, a fixture for which he takes up most of its space. Behind him is a considerably shorter man, pleasant eyes, a fixed-on smile. Somewhat nervous. Donghyuck grits his teeth and smiles at the newcomer. 

“Taeil…. It’s, nice to meet you.”

“You too. And your name is…?”

Donghyuck barely keeps from rolling his eyes. But his palms are sweaty, and Taeil has soft brown hair, feathery bangs. Exactly his style. 

“I’m Donghyuck.” He doesn’t give him Taeil his hand. Introductions can be left to just this, he thinks. A good eye-fucking threat. 

All _other_ eyes are on the interaction. At least that’s what Donghyuck suspects, and when Taeil goes on to say, “Ah, so you’re the little brother Johnny is talking about,” then… yup, Johnny is definitely a dead man. Maybe Taeil too. 

“Uh, technically we’re cousins. Me and Johnny and Yangyang are all first cousins. Our mothers are sisters. But sure, we’re like brothers,” he quips at the end with a tight-lipped smile. 

Then Johnny is introducing Taeil to Yangyang, then Yangyang’s friends Hendery and Jisung. Doyoung, Johnny’s boyfriend is already darkening a wall on the opposite side of the room with a dreadful concoction in his hand, probably sprite. It’s “Bro’s Night” which includes all the male offspring of Johnny’s family and assimilated friends under the age of twenty-seven and will be, according to Johnny, the greatest night of their lives. Somehow, Donghyuck doubts that. 

If only he wasn’t already party to the information that Yangyang thinks tonight is for consoling Donghyuck on his recent breakup. _Dear God_. 

Johnny moves away from the doorway and for a few awkward moments, it’s just Taeil and Donghyuck standing _much_ too close to one another. 

“Uhm, come in, please?” Donghyuck acts as the host, even though he’s positive Taeil has visited Johnny’s apartment before. Who among them _doesn’t_ know Johnny’s grungy apartment with its too small hallways and an open living area which somehow still seems too small for Johnny’s height and breadth. There’s an open curtain showcasing part of a patio balcony which Donghyuck has always felt like he’s going to fall from. Apart from the late evening sunset, a modern blue floor lamp with a mismatched puce green lampshade. And even though he asked him to do it earlier, Yangyang still hasn’t turned off the overhead fluorescent kitchen light with its headache-inducing rays. 

Taeil stands with his back to the kitchen light, which puts Donghyuck directly before him in all in his fluorescent glory. Donghyuck is suddenly conscious that his face is starting to break out, probably from stress. 

“Thanks.” Taeil’s eyes flicker across the room before settling back in Donghyuck. “So,” he says too loudly, “you’re post-grad, right?”

“Mm-hmm.” Donghyuck despises small talk. “What about you?” 

“Uh, the same I guess. Just taking my time with it. I’m a year older than Johnny!” 

Which, Donghyuck already knows, thank you very much. What an idiot. 

He stifles a chuckle, screws up his face into something more stern. “Uh, good for you,” he says, then takes himself off to the nearest couch to sulk. Not surprisingly, Taeil appears to follow him. The couch dips toward the other side, all the squeaky old springs give beneath their weight, and Donghyuck is very much aware of the at least two persons-width space between them. 

Unfortunately, that’s when Yangyang decides to interject and return to an earlier track. 

“So… Donghyuck. How are _things?”_

“Things?”

Yangyang is a little shit most days. When they were little he was always the kid tailing after Donghyuck at family gatherings, holidays, birthdays, you name it, making sure Donghyuck could never get sneak off by himself. And where Yangyang went, the eyes of all parents, aunts, and uncles. No fun times, ever. The older he got, the more intentional he became at spoiling Donghyuck’s fun, no remorse. So it’s actually kind of touching that Yangyang cares enough about him right now that he’s making those sad, actually genuine puppy eyes at what he thinks is a split from the love of Donghyuck’s life. 

“Your ex?”

“Oh, my ex, uhm. Her. Yeah.”

He catches Doyoung’s eyes on accident. Doyoung, like his boyfriend, knows the truth, but unlike his boyfriend, he doesn’t believe it’s worth making Donghyuck miserable. Speaking of Johnny’s impending death…

“Man, it’s so cruel she broke up with you a month before Halloween. I mean, you could’ve had the cutest couple outfit,” says Johnny with a shit-eating grin. 

“What, like you and Doyoung? What are you going as this year, two sides of an avocado?”

Yangyang interrupts before Donghyuck can get smacked. “So, you’re not that upset? I mean, it’s been a long time coming, right? That’s what Johnny said.”

Donghyuck’s answer is short and sweet. “Something like that, hey so what’s the game plan for tonight?”

He’s uncomfortably aware of the space still between him and Taeil, the _newcomer_ and _stranger_ according to at least half the people here. Hendery seems like a nice guy, and Donghyuck has met Jisung a couple of times, so he feels kind of bad about lying to them, but there are issues at stake here. It makes his eye twitch just remembering. Discreetly, Donghyuck massages his temple and doesn’t dare to make eye contact with Taeil. 

“I heard there’s pizza!” says Hendery. 

“Oh great, there’s pizza,” returns Donghyuck with only half the energy level. 

The doorbell rings moments later and as Johnny dances toward the door, the rest of the guys crowd around the coffee table in anticipation. Donghyuck doesn’t miss the casual, “Hey, would you mind scooting over,” by Doyoung. He doesn’t realize it’s directed at Taeil, however, until the man is suddenly hip to hip with him on the couch. 

“Uhh,” says Donghyuck, scooting forward a bit. 

“Sorry,” Taeil apologizes.

“Nope, it’s good. You’re fine.”

On the other side of the table, Yangyang and his friends grab some pillows for a makeshift chair and gather round. Johnny returns with a heaping stack of pizza boxes which drops dramatically between them. 

“Eat it while it’s hot! Or cold. This is a do-what-you-want kind of household,” he says, winking at Donghyuck. Then he sits down on the other side of Doyoung, making the couch _very_ crowded. 

“So, Donghyuck.” Yangyang’s mouth is half-open, half stuffed with greasy bread and cheese. His eyes are still tuned to that highly irregular concern. “I know it’s not always easy man, but that’s what we’re all here for, right? You can let it out if you need. We don’t mind.”

Hendery and Jisung give some very convincing nods. From the other side of the couch and out of Donghyuck’s line of vision, Johnny suddenly chokes. 

Donghyuck tries to say, “I mean, it’s really okay… I guess. Like you said… I kind of knew it would happen.”

“So, she definitely broke up with you?” Hendery scoffs. “She’s missing out, man.”

“Yeah…” 

Yangyang starts to recount the last girlfriend he went out with, how his mom was almost more in love with her than he was. Which brings up unbidden in Donghyuck’s mind the stern image of his aunt. Also, the image of his aunt last time he saw her, in Donghyuck’s mom’s kitchen, gossipping like always. Yangyang could never keep anything from his mom, which would be fine if the sisters weren’t so goddamned close that they know even their nephews’ love lives like the back of their hands. 

Donghyuck exhales long and slow. It’s hard to keep that in mind, bitter though it is, when thanks to Doyoung’s machinations, Taeil is practically right on top of him. 

“Ow, sorry,” says Taeil when he’s jostled by the pair on his left. Taeil’s slice of pizza makes a slide of his paper plate, and it’s only Donghyuck’s hand, brushing against Taeil’s in the process, who rescues it. His pants are thankfully saved from an impending pizza grease disaster, but now Taeil is even closer to him if that’s possible. 

Their sides are practically glued together, arm to arm, thigh to thigh, knee to knee. And he’s so fucking warm. Donghyuck quickly pulls his hand away and discretely wipes his sweaty palm on his opposite sleeve, pretending it’s just an itch. 

It’s _much_ more than an itch. 

Yangyang is still talking about _his_ year-old breakup and the rebound he made just a few weeks later. Hendery laughs and everyone shakes their head because that was yet another disaster in Yangyang’s life. 

Then Hendery looks at Donghyuck. “Hey, learn from your cousin and don’t make _that_ mistake, okay.

“Now that’s not fair,” Johnny interjects. “I mean that’s how I met Doyoung, and look at us today.”

Donghyuck purposely does not look. He knows that story fine, and he also knows Johnny likes to subject his boyfriend to ridiculous displays of affection which are frankly, gag-inducing. By Jisung’s slightly horrified face, Donghyuck concludes this one is too. 

But Johnny is lucky. His mom is the youngest of the three sisters, and quite different from her siblings. A radical feminist if there ever was one, good for her. The one time Donghyuck just _slightly_ mentioned an actor in the same sentence as the word handsome, his mom made a grimace. Johnny’s mom proudly proclaims her girl crushes and is the most supportive mom in the world. She’s always encouraging to Johnny, and she dotes on Doyoung. It’s almost not fair. If Donghyuck were to bring home a boyfriend… well, it wouldn’t go as well as with Johnny. And if Yangyang’s mother knew Donghyuck had a boyfriend and she told _his_ mom… Well. Donghyuck doesn’t want to fathom it. Yet. 

He drops his arm back down, trying to act casual. Normal. Like he’s not a boiler ready to burst. Like Taeil isn’t a furnace and Donghyuck is about to get burned. 

“I don’t need a rebound, I’m fine,” he says, unable to contain that smidge of petulance. 

Maybe Yangyang thinks he’s still grumpy about the whole situation, but for once in his life he drops the discussion of “Donghyuck’s ex” and the conversation moves elsewhere. 

Though within five minutes, it’s on to Taeil again. 

“So how did you meet Johnny and Doyoung?” asks Yangyang. 

Taeil answers that, but the inevitable next question is, “And do you have a girlfriend… or…?”

Taeil’s cheeks turn a dusty shade of pink. “I’ve… been seeing someone, yeah. Kind of lowkey, I guess?” 

A good answer. Not that Donghyuck likes it. And if he doesn’t like it well that’s his own damn right. Maybe. Maybe it’s not entirely his fault. The answer is too complicated though, and Donghyuck has never liked _mess_. 

“Ah, that’s cool, bro,” says Hendery, who isn’t dating anyone to Donghyuck’s knowledge. “Sometimes you just gotta take it slow.” 

Donghyuck scoffs. As if _he_ is the best person for this kind of advice. 

“Hey, Donghyuck, you okay?” 

It’s Doyoung asking, otherwise Donghyuck would immediately explode. 

“Fine,” he says, and he lets Yangyang suggest maybe they should stop talking about peoples’ boy- and girlfriends because it’ll make Donghyuck sad. 

He’s right about one thing. Donghyuck is sad. Sad that he’s too afraid of disappointing his mother, sad that he has to hide things from his own cousin. Not Johnny. Johnny is safe, annoying as he is. But Donghyuck is stressed and he wishes things were different. 

“Sorry, excuse me,” Taeil whispers, far too casually, as he pretends to shift in his seat. Donghyuck watches in alarm but also suppressed exhilaration as Taeil’s right arm goes up and over the back of the couch. His hand comes to a rest firmly on the corner of the couch, but his arm nestles along the back of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck squirms, tries hard not to pull away, or to drop his head back and rest there completely. 

“I was thinking we should plan a trip or something,” Johnny is suggesting to the guys. “Beach or something? Before the summer is done?”

Yangyang immediately agrees. “Yeah, yeah, let’s do it!” He looks at his friends. “Wanna?”

Hendery nods, and Jisung says he has to think about it. 

“How about you, Taeil” asks Doyoung. “I mean you just met some of the people here,” he says diplomatically. “But hey, any friend of… Johnny’s.” 

Donghyuck’s nerves are on high alert, and so are Taeil’s by the sudden rigidity of his body. They’re so close now, Donghyuck can feel it well. 

“I… that would be fun, yeah.” 

Fun, he says. When Taeil thinks a lot of things are just fun. He thought this whole party tonight would be _fun_. Donghyuck hates him. Not really. Not at all, actually. 

  
  
  
  
  


“So, you want me to let Johnny invite us over and we pretend… what? That we haven’t been dating for the last two years? That sounds like fun.” 

Damn Taeil, but he’s actually smiling and Donghyuck isn’t at all. 

“Fun? How does that sound like fun?”

“Well, why are you mad about it? You’re the one saying we have to go. I’m perfectly fine not meeting your other cousin until, well, ever, if it makes you happy.”

“That’s not- Ughh!” Donghyuck’s fists are balled up tight. “It’s not like I’m trying to _hide_ you, Taeil.”

Taeil’s smile turns into something more serious, cool but understanding. “I know that, Hyuck.” 

They both do, but it still makes Donghyuck angsty, the fact he’s going to go along with this scheme which _he_ started by claiming he had a girlfriend. Donghyuck is positive he didn’t come out and say that exactly, but when his stupid aunt point black asked if he was dating someone, Donghyuck said yes. The assumption it was a girl just came naturally. And Donghyuck wasn’t willing to disagree. 

“Johnny… Johnny’s trying to help us out,” he tells Taeil. “I just wish… well, I wish a lot of things.” 

“Baby, I know you do.”

They’re alone together on the bed in Taeil’s apartment, no other roommates home today. Not that Donghyuck wants to think about them right now anymore than he wants to think about his stupid cousin and his stupid aunt and his stupid-ok well not so stupid mom, but either way, family? Not on his to-stress-about list today. 

Taeil is the only person he needs, and definitely the only person he wants. Donghyuck unclenches his fists, takes a grip of Taeil’s collar instead. He’s wearing a nice button up, too nice for Donghyuck, but acceptable he supposes for a TA. 

“You know how much I hate this shirt.”

It’s white. Has no spice at all and does nothing for Taeil’s eyes. 

“Ah, I guess that’s a shame then. I’ll have to take it off.”

Donghyuck clicks his tongue. Already the stress of family is starting to wear away. “I think _you_ won’t be doing _anything_ tonight,” he says. 

“Oh?” Taeil murmurs as he starts to recline, elbows catching himself before he lands on the bed. 

Donghyuck’s fingers follow him. He hates buttons, hates the unnecessary work they make for undoing Taeil’s shirts. The only perk is the show he gets as one by one, he reveals Taeil’s chest. 

Taeil’s breath hitches, fingers sliding down from his clavicles, missing all the important areas until the last button is undone. Donghyuck flips the shirt open, pauses for a moment to sit up and rip his own shirt over his head with no ceremony. Taeil’s eyes are downcast, haughty, and _hot_. His shoulders revealed but not yet freed. 

It’s kind of the best view ever. Moments before acceleration. They’re two years strong, familiar with one another’s bodies, comfortable, nowhere close to being bored. 

Donghyuck surges forward and catches Taeil unprepared. A hand behind his head, lips seeking the other, as the two fall atop the bed. Donghyuck never liked kissing before he met Taeil. Those sloppy moments, Donghyuck was unstudied and unwilling to learn. But Taeil’s lips are something else, warm, inviting, plump beneath Donghyuck’s teeth where he nibbles before striking at the heart. Taeil meets him in return. His elbows have sunk into the mattress, legs parting around Donghyuck’s hips. Both moan when Donghyuck yields his weight onto Taeil’s half-erection, still properly zipped beneath his pants, but definitely not proper at all. 

Taeil moves to unbutton his pants. Donghyuck smacks his hand away. 

“Didn’t I say I’d do all the work tonight?”

Taeil sighs, still smiling.. His eyes close and he leans into the sheets, relaxing his muscles until he’s as comfortable as seemingly possible for a man with a hard-on beneath unzipped pants. “Did you then?”

“Mmm.”

Donghyuck doesn’t let him suffer. He carefully undoes the button, feels around for his erection as he worries the zipper down. 

“Hips,” he whispers. And Taeil lifts his hips, so obligingly. Donghyuck gives a steady yank and Taeil’s pants slip down. 

Okay, now _this_ is the best part ever. Taeil undone, revealed down to a single pair of sexy black briefs. Taeil wraps his arms over his head, cradling the pillow, his shirt riding up. His eyes are still closed. Donghyuck plays with the idea of not touching him for a moment, but then he can’t stop himself from pressing down on Taeil’s hidden length, just once, just for the accompanying moan. It’s half gratitude, half aching desire. His legs are still parted, plump thighs just waiting for the taking. 

Slower than he did with Taeil’s clothes, Donghyuck unbuttons his jeans. He slips them down his thighs, shifts his knees one at a time and it’s not exactly a graceful move to get them all the way off his feet, socks included, but Taeil isn’t watching. And even if he was… 

His boxers go the same way. 

“Hyung,” he whispers. It’s rare that he says that. “What should we do tonight?” 

Hyung for Taeil and Donghyuck is only for the bedroom. Elsewhere, unless he absolutely has to Donghyuck more of a brat, calls Taeil by his name directly, bypassing formality and going straight for intimate. 

“Isn’t that your game?” says Taeil with a smirk. His eyes watch Donghyuck through hovering lashes, closing again when Donghyuck crawls forward, closer. 

“Yeah, but…” he reaches for Taeil’s hand, leading it to his hard cock. “I’m so ready for you, now.” 

Taeil’s hand around him elicits a sob from his throat. He throws his head back and guides Taeil’s hand up and down his shaft, balls turning heavy between Taeil’s thighs. 

“Do you want the lube?” Taeil asks. 

“To hell with that crap, I just want your thighs. Can I? Can I, hyung?”

Taeil hums his approval, no words just anticipation and pleasure. So Donghyuck has to bear it long enough to pull away and rip those briefs down off his legs. 

“Stay on your back,” he says. 

Taeil does that too, already lifting his legs. Donghyuck shifts quickly to stick his cock between those beautiful honey colored thighs. 

“A little more open,” Donghyuck whispers. “There, yeah… oh fuck.” Taeil clenches around him and Donghyuck thinks he might just die first. It’s all he can do to remain still and keep from spending immediately. 

“Can’t believe your thighs,” he murmurs. “They’re so amazing.”

He’s not even looking at them. His head falls back, gaze lifted to the ceiling, hands pressing against Taeil’s calves as he bends him almost in half. 

Taeil isn’t quite as relaxed now. His arms have come down to wrestle against the sheets. His cock rests hotly on his navel. Still he moans in satisfaction when Donghyuck moves just a little. The glide of skin against skin starts as a smooth affair, but the pressure is too good and Donghyuck is starting to sweat. Taeil’s thighs are a natural heater. Perfect for cold winter days when Donghyuck just wants to nap with his head on Taeil’s stomach, while Taeil reads something on his phone, his legs a casual blanket. Perfect for Donghyuck to rest his head in Taeil’s lap when he’s bored out of his mind or just craving a hand through his hair. Sometimes, he likes to bury his face between them. Choke on Taeil’s cock until he’s barely able to breathe. 

This isn’t either of those times. There’s no rush, and it all feels so so good. Donghyuck grinds his balls against Taeil’s skin. With one hand he holds Taeil’s legs up, the other comes down to feel around that plump flesh, that soft skin which bruises so easily. Bruises to the shape of Donghyuck’s fingertips. 

It’s easy to establish a rhythm. Slow at first, a little hesitant. 

“This okay?” he asks, when a bead of precum drips from his cock, smearing between Taeil’s thighs. 

“Hyuck, I’m so good,” comes Taeil’s whispered reply. “Keep going… Unnh.”

He doesn’t even touch himself, so thoroughly taken in by the spectacle of Donghyuck’s dick appearing between his legs. In and out, building pace. Donghyuck’s words beginning to fail him where primal nature takes over. 

The building pressure feels so good, magical. The fact it’s only Taeil’s thighs which make him this way. 

He has to see him though. 

Without warning he parts Taeil’s legs, his wet cock leaving a trail of precum on his skin. 

“Can… y- sit up? Oh please. I’m gonna come, please.”

Taeil scrambles. His pillow his the wall then he’s leaning against it and Donghyuck is on top of him before he even gets his legs back down. 

Kissing Taeil with their cocks pressed together is even more amazing. Donghyuck lets go of the pretense he had any control and Taeil holds his head in place, lips slotted with each other as Donghyuck frantically grabs their heated lengths to jerk together. 

Their bodies are so hot, skin sticking together in a way that should be uncomfortable but all Donghyuck wants right now is close, closer. “Closer, I’m so close.” 

Taeil groans, his lips peeling away from Donghyuck’s mouth. They land on his neck instead, his hands now low around Donghyuck’s hips. 

All rhythm becomes lost in the moment, faster and frantic, heavy breaths and grunts. Donghyuck’s balls are on fire and he releases hard between their stomachs. It drives Taeil further along, a few more jerks with a hand now completely covered in cum, and then he too is is cumming while Donghyuck whines weakly from the stimulation. 

For the longest while, they just breathe together. Winding down, exhaustion setting in but there’s also that deep, base satisfaction. 

Taeil sighs. His head is against the wall, pillow in shambles behind his back. 

Donghyuck suddenly realizes they’re coated in cooling cum. 

“Okay, this is the part I hate the most,” he manages to murmur. 

Taeil smiles. “You always say that. But you never say no those days I want to come on your face…”

Donghyuck smacks him playfully, already easing his aching muscles off Taeil’s lap in search of a towel to clean off. He finds his shirt from earlier, and sure, that’ll do. 

“You’re so kinky, Taeil,” he complains without bite. 

“Hmm, only to match with you.”

“Damn right that’s… wait. What?”

Sometimes arguing with Taeil is a lost cause. But he loves it all the same. 

  
  


  
  
  


They’ve got all their suitcases on the curb, two vehicles gassed up and ready to go because Johnny’s jeep is not big enough, plus he dared to invite another two friends to come along. Fortunately, Mark has a car too and Yangyang has declared himself best friends with Mark. Hendery and Jisung, who? 

“Who’s riding with me!” Johnny shouts. 

Doyoung doesn’t bother to answer before throwing his stuff in the back. 

“I guess me,” says Donghyuck. He looks over at Taeil. 

Donghyuck’s been stressing about this for a whole week. How to get himself and Taeil in the same vehicle without making it too obvious. 

“I’m going with Mark!” says Yangyang, to no one’s surprise. Hendery and Jisung naturally follow along, as does “Hey, Sicheng, you should ride with us. We’re super cool, you’re bound to find that out sooner or later.”

Sicheng is the other newcomer and the only potential wrench in this whole ordeal. If he chooses to ride in Johnny’s car, that puts Taeil out. 

Donghyuck says hurriedly, “Taeil can ride with us.”

Fortunately, Sicheng just shrugs. There’s room for five easily in Mark’s car. But then Yangyang says, “Yeah, come on. No lovebirds in this car. We’ll be way less mushy.” And he laughs and turns a wink on Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck’s whole body freezes.   
  


He’ll confront him privately later on, Yangyang rolling his eyes. “What, you thought you were discrete? I saw you drawing hearts with your thumb on Taeil’s thigh the other night. It was a nice try though.”

Donghyuck’s throat runs dry. “Did- did you tell your mom?”

“What? I did already. She said, and I quote, ‘Good for Donghyuck! His mom was so upset when she thought he’d had a breakup, but a nice guy like Taeil is just the right fit.’” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [@shinealightrose](https://twitter.com/ShineALightRose)
> 
> Title from SuperM "With You"
> 
> Tryna chase that feeling, replace bad feelings  
> With days wrapped up in the moments like this  
> Tryna chase that feeling, erase those ceilings  
> Inside I'm reeling for moments like this


End file.
